juice and rose
by crystal.harding.714
Summary: When Juice's childhood friend Rose comes stay for the summer the club learns more about Juice's past. Will a growing love continue or will past resentments destroy something good?


All Juice spoke of for the last two weeks was about the fact his childhood friend Rose would be staying with him for the summer.

"Yes we know we are so ready to me this girl." Chibs told him.

"It's been a couple of years since I'v seen her."

"Are you picking her up?"

"No. I told her to take a cab to the hospital. Waiting for Half Sac to get out of his ball surgery."

Rose spotted Juice from behind sitting in waiting room chair his back facing towards her. She put down her bags. She spotted a couple of members from the club. Juice told her he had joined a club but didn't tell her anything about it. She put her fingers to her lips motioning for them to be quiet. She slowly creeped up from behind and wrapped her hands around his eyes.

"Guess who?" Juice smiled. He reached up and touched her hands.

"Rose." They dropped there hands. Juice turned around to hug her.

"Wow. You look incredible." One of the club members repeated theat.

"Really incredible."

"Hey. It's been too long."

"Yes it has." They broke there embrace.

"Let me look at you. Oh my god no wonder your in the hospital. Your face."

"What is it?"

"You have the first stage of face rot from eating way too much pussy." The club busted out with laughter.

"If that's what gave me a black eye I'll take that any day. I am waiting for my friend Half Sac. He's having ball surgery."

"What?"

"There replacing a ball. One of them got blown off in war."

"Seriously he only has one ball. "

"Yes."

"Tell me you took a photo of that on your phone. I have never seen that before."

"I'll be sure to check."

"Ok first off God hates your friend. Tell him to pray because evidently God forgot to blow off an arm instead."

"That guy doesn't have fingers." Juice pointed to Chucky.

"Ok that's it who is in charge here?" Juice pointed to Clay.

"I know you joined a club I didn't know they recruited from the island of misfit toys."

"Were all a little different but they are great men and soliders."

"I bet. Your missing hoppy. Did you get enough money for the balls and fingers?"

"Couple of grand. I'm gonna be able to make to Friday."

"So who's donating a body part next?"

"Gonna have to check the list."

Another member chimed in.

"Should we warn the prospects."

"Let it be a surprise."

"Phantom thoughts people." Everyone laughed.

"You can bring her here any time." Two doctors rolled Half Sac out of surgery into a recovery room.

"Were gonna keep him overnight to keep on infection or rejection. Come back first thing in the morning to pick him up."

"I'll go back and keep him company. Go get your friend settled in." Chibs offered.

"Alright. Come on. Prospect pick up her bags."

"Where am I going to be staying?"

"With me."

"I know that silly."

"I have an apartment I rent for now." Over the summer Rose and Juice caught up on everything. Neither one could ignore that lasting connection that constantly grew. Rose settled in with Juice more and more each day. The club took notice. Chibs called them out on each day.

"Do you two ever screw around?"

"We did once back in high school. Not since then."

"We do send each other videos of us screwing other people. We always end up living together when no one else wants us or we are broke. Juice typically shows up at my door once every six months."

"You two care for each other and about each other. What is the hold up? You two ever dated?"

"No. Timing has always been off. Either he is dating someone when I am single or I am dating someone when he is single."

"Stop that shit right now. You don't wait for time. You make time and you make that shit happen. Right now is an opportunity that is staring you two in the face. You two love each other. I can tell."

"He never tells me that."

"I'll make sure he gets off his high horse."

The next night Juice and Rose were laying on the couch together. A nomad sat over in the recliner chair next to them.

"I regret my getting married. I wish you had talked me out of it."

"Talk you out of it. You did a disappearing at on me for two years. I found out through other people. You didn't even tell me or anyone else. Only thing I knew is she was your roommate next thing I know I hear from someone else your living in Miami and married."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. She didin't want a real wedding. I feel like I got screwed out of two years. I love you. I want it to be you if I get married again."

Rose got up and walked out the door. Juice followed right behind her.

"What? What's wrong? What did I do?" Tears rolled down Rose's face.

"It's not just you. I'm sorry Juice I just feel it is too little too late. Is your divorce even finalized yet?"

"Not until the end of this year."

"A year!"

"Unfortuanetly it has taken me longer to get divorced than it did to get married. Why do you think I only just screw around. I don't feel like I can move on from this or any relationship until it is finalized. It wouldn't be fair to anyone especially not you."

"What about that kid you had with that stripper when you were seventeen?"

"It's a boy. I don't get to see him so I don't pay child support. She's turned him against me. I won't be able to have a relationship with him until he turns eighteen. Your going to hold these things against me."

"You had your chance back in highschool. You and dozen others. Now everyone got married n diviorced now everyone wants me when they have ran out of all people to screw. I got passed over for strippers and whores. I want to be somebodys first. Not second or third and raising someone else's child when I haven't even had one of my own first."

"I can give you that."

"No you can't it's too late for that."

"I understand. You feel left out in the cold. I regret it. All of it. It should have been you all along. Just give me a chance. A second chance. Let me make this up to you. Don't leave. Don't walk out me."

"How do you plan on making this up to me?"

"Cone on. Let's go."

"Where are we going?

"Jewelry store. We are getting engaged."

"What!"

"Why date? There would be no point to it. We know each other already. We can live together successfully. The next viable step is marriage."

"That makes sense. That is the only for us to changes otherwise we will remain stuck. Always and yet never together."

"Then we are going to the court house."

"Why?"

"So you don't get stuck raising a child that isn't yours."

Juice and Rose found the dream ring and had the dream wedding to match a year later. Juice gave Rose her first child a daughter named Nevaeh.


End file.
